


Bubbles

by sweetasscas



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diving, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetasscas/pseuds/sweetasscas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edited because <a href="http://coltsandquills.tumblr.com/">Quills</a> pointed out that not everyone knows diving terms.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Edited because [Quills](http://coltsandquills.tumblr.com/) pointed out that not everyone knows diving terms.

Dean watched the dive class clamber their way into the lake. Walking with fins was tricky, made worse by the forty pounds of gear strapped to their backs. Sam and Garth took the group down, staying in the shallows for their first "real" dive. A preplanned route, past several sights installed just for that kind of dive, never going deeper than thirty feet.

Dean stood on the bank and watched the eruption of bubbles move slowly around the route, could picture them stopping at fifteen feet to clear their ears and check gauges, then moving on to the chalkboard they'd bolted to the lake bed several years ago. He watched the bubble trail move out toward the center of the lake, smiling to himself at the few who decided to stay behind in shallower water. He didn't mind reluctant divers, despite the repeat business he lost in them. Reluctant divers were the ones who didn't push themselves, who didn't panic when they hit their limits.

His com unit crackled in his ear.

"Got one coming up hot." Sam's voice was low and muffled from talking around his mouthpiece.

Dean saw the rush of bubbles to his right. He dropped his earpiece onto his towel and ran down the beach. He dove in without gear and managed to catch the guy before he got above ten feet. He grabbed the front of the guy’s buoyancy control device and pulled him chest to chest, forcing him to stop and look at him. He reached up and pulled the backup regulator from the guy's shoulder, fitting it in his mouth and clearing it. He mimed for the guy to do the same, and gauged the guy's breathing while he did it. Once he knew the mouthpiece was clear, he nodded and the guy nodded back. A good sign, even if his eyes were bulging behind his mask. Dean pulled the guy's wrist up and checked his gauges, making sure the guy understood that he still had plenty of air. Dean pointed to his ear, the universal sign to clear your ears. The guy closed his eyes for a moment, then made a circle with his forefinger and thumb, his other fingers flared. Dean smiled around his mouthpiece and flashed him the same “okay” sign.

Dean waited with the guy at ten feet for several minutes, enough time for the nitrogen to leave his bloodstream. When it was safe for them to surface, Dean gave the thumbs up, and the guy nodded. Dean released his grip on the BCD and followed the guy to the surface. He pulled the reg from his mouth as they breached the surface and clipped it back to the guy's unit.

"You can drop your reg, man."

The guy pulled the regulator from his mouth and clipped it in place on his BCD. He started to push his mask up onto his forehead, then thought better of it and pulled it down around his neck.

"Thank you. I don't know what got into me."

"No worries, man. Happens to the best of us. This your first dive?" He led the guy out of the water and onto the beach.

"Yes. It was a stupid idea, but my brother insisted."

"Stupid?" Dean flashed the guy a smile.

"I'm afraid of drowning." Embarrassment flared across the guy's face.

"Well, if it helps, so am I."

The guy squinted up at him, trying to decide if he was lying.

"But you're..."

Dean held out his hand. "Dean Winchester, professional diver, owner of a dive school, and absolute chickenshit when I don't have my reg."

The guy smiled and took Dean's hand. "Cas Novak, professional writer, owner of a Printz award, and all around chickenshit, in and out of the water."

Dean laughed. "Well, Cas, why don't you go stow your gear and let me take you to dinner. Least I can do after a bad dive."

Cas shifted the BCD and tanks strapped to his back. "I feel like it's me who owes you dinner, considering I'm the one who had to be rescued," he said with a sly smile.

Dean grinned. "I'm sure we'll work something out."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://sweetasscaswrites.tumblr.com/post/128116329554/bubbles).


End file.
